It is well known that success at catching fish often hinges on the ability to react quickly when a fish strikes. One's reaction time is determined, in part, on the ability to sense, through the handle of a rod, the forces exerted on the tip of the rod by a strike. A rod's ability to communicate these forces to the hands of a user is referred to as the rod's sensitivity. In general, the more sensitive the rod, the faster one may react to a strike, and, consequently, the fewer the fish that get away.
The sensitivity of a rod is diminished, however, when forces other than those caused by the strike of a fish are communicated by the rod. Such forces include, for example, those caused by the weight of the rod. Consequently, efforts have been made to increase the sensitivity of fishing rods by decreasing the weight thereof. Rods made of extremely light-weight material, such as graphite, are now common.
However, the overall weight of a rod is only one factor which affects a rod's sensitivity. Another factor is how that weight is distributed with respect to the handle of the rod. Specifically, the center of gravity or "balance point" of a typical fishing rod is not where a fisherman typically holds the rod. Rather, the balance point in conventional fishing rods is in the fore grip or lower shaft section of the rod, making such rods top-heavy.
This imbalance not only results in forces which make it harder to detect strikes, but also encourages users to lower the tips of their rods while fishing. When the tip of a rod is lowered, the rod is less likely to be perpendicular to the fishing line extending from its tip, which is the optimal angle for bite sensitivity.
Fishing rods have been developed which have extended or extendable butt grips to provide additional leverage for landing a fish. Such butt grips are generally made of light material, such as foam or cork, so as to minimize the overall weight of the fishing rod. Because such extended butt grips are light, they have little effect on the balance of the rod. Thus, conventional wisdom clearly teaches away from the use of heavy material which will increase the overall weight of a rod.
In light of the foregoing, a fishing rod having increased sensitivity is clearly desirable. In addition, a fishing rod which minimizes the imbalance-related forces on the hand of a fisherman is desirable. Further still, a fishing rod which increases the sensitivity of the rod without burdening the fishing rod or line with bulky extraneous devices is clearly desirable. Finally, a fishing rod which encourages the user to hold a fishing rod at an optimal angle is clearly desirable.